Dusty's mind games
by ThisCrazyCat
Summary: After years of guarding the Big town residents, Dusty has lost his sanity. And before anyone noticed it was too late to save the poor crazy man.
1. Ch1 Lost Voices

**A/N-this is my first story I don't own the fallout series reviews are welcome :)  
><strong>

"Watch the wastes... keep track of movement." Dusty, repeated to himself.

"Watch the wastes, keep track of movement." Big towns guard possibly the most important person there was deprived of sleep, food, and he was slowly loosing his mind. The chair he sat in everyday for hours at a time was staring to break and the cushioning was tearing. It had been weeks since the last super mutant attack but he was still on high alert. He knew that out here in the wastes the second you let your guard down is the second you die, or at least that is what he told himself trying to keep his sanity. It was a loosing battle. He started to close his eyes when he heard something. A rustling in the bush on his left. He stared at it the he heard it again from the other side. He started breathing heavily and drew his gun. He looked out to the wastes and saw something. It looked like... a child? A small boy just on top of the hill staring at him. What was a kid doing all the way out here? He stood up and started flailing his arms yelling

"Over here!" the boy looked at him then looked away then ran over the hill. His heart sank as he knew the kid would die out there. He got up and started running after him. He sprinted over the bridge and to the hill but when he got there the child was nowhere in sight. He figured he might have just been seeing things and started to jog back to his post. When he arrived everyone was staring at him with strange looks. Out of breath he said

"Heh heh wha.. what?".

"What was that all about?" said flash in an annoyed voice.

"There was a kid out there. I saw him! I know I saw him!". No one seemed to believe him but he just sat down and ignored them.

A few hours later it was night. He was sitting by the fire he made in a barrel. When he heard something. He listened closer. Trying to ignor the sound of the fire. When he heard it again, behind him this time. It sounded like a little girls laughter. He was scarred. He heard rustling in front of him and he turned around in a flash gun in hand.

"Who... who's there?". He started to shake.

"Mungo mungo smells like dungo! Hahaha" it sounded like a group of children were surrounding him. It continued

"Mungo mungo smells like dungo! Ha ha haha ha!".

"Leave me alone!" he shouted waking red who came out to check on him.

"Dusty? Dusty you there?" red asked.

"Do you hear it?" dusty asked frantically.

"hear what dusty" red said concerned "I'm the only one out here".

"they're everywhere!". Dusty screamed as he sprawled out of his chair holding his hands to his ears screaming to the sky wanting the voices to stop but they only got louder as the children he was hearing mocked him. his screaming had now awaken most of the town who had come out of their homes and watched as their guard who they trusted to keep them protected broke down in a fit of insane rage. The towns people stared and made small comments to one another. ("I always knew something was wrong with him" said Flash)

"What's going on" questioned bittercup shakily.

"Nothing!" yelled Red turning to the startled group "everybody just go back to your beds" she then turned back to Dusty.

"It's okay dusty. Everything is going to be okay" she started slowly walking toward him.

"what's wrong with that mungo? Haha" yawned Sticky not knowing the situation. Red shot daggers from her eyes at Sticky who quickly regretted opening his mouth then she looked back to Dusty. But Dusty stopped holding his head and suddenly turned to face Red and the rest of the horrified crowd. His face turned from crazed and horrific to angry and murderous and it was staring at Sticky. Flash got his gun out shakily along with Shorty, Pappy and Kimba got out her bb-gun unconfidently.

"What did you say?..." asked Dusty acting eerily calm.

"wha... what's wrong?.." shakily asked a terrified Sticky.

"No. No no no. What did you.. call me?.." choked Dusty.

"M.. Mung.. mungo.." Dusty stood there menacingly staring at Sticky. Sticky was mortified, he started to back away heading toward Red's clinic when Dusty sprang for him holding his arms out in an attempt to grab Sticky's throat. Sticky stood frozen in fear, Flash, suddenly startled, dropped his pistol, Pappy raised his gun but didn't have it in him to fire, Shorty fired but missed once and the second shot, however, struck Dusty in the shoulder but it didn't phase him. Bittercup quickly took action taking the lead pipe she carried around and smacked Dusty over the back of the head.

"n.. nice shot.. bittercup." said flash shakily.

"what do you mean?" cried bittercup tears swelling in her eyes "sure he was crazy but I didn't want him to die!"

"well what's done is done" stated Red trying to take charge. "we cant change it. Dusty is dead. But we need to take care of the situation at hand. First of all disposing of this body and secondly appointing a new security guard. Any volunteers? For either job?" No one even flinched. It was clear why no one wanted the jobs though. They had seen first hand what it did to Dusty and only a fool would wish that upon themselves. "Fine I'll take the job of security guard if someone will help to take care of Dusty's body" declared Red.

"I'll.. I'll do it" sniffled bittercup "it's my fault he's d.. dead. I'll take.. I'll take care of the body." she cried looking down at Dusty.

"I'll help" said Kimba shakily.


	2. Ch 2 Resurrection

"Just a little further," said Bittercup wearily. "I want to at least get him over this hill.."

"Sure." said Kimba still a little shakey from what had just taken place. "I want to just move past this and forget it as soon as possible."

"Yeah.." replied Bittercup in a monotone voice. "I guess he's pretty lucky huh.."

"Lucky? How the hell is Dusty lucky at all?"

"Yeah he's lucky! At least he got to go quickly and painlessly. I hope to go out like that.."

Kimba rolled her eyes and shook her head getting angry. It was clear Bittercup had returned to her usual gloomy self rather than the sad, almost caring, person she portrayed an hour ago.

"So what you're jealous?" yelled Kimba not being able to handle any more of Bittercups dark moods.

"No I'm not saying I'm jealous I'm just.."

"Just what?" Kimba shouted again getting angrier. Suddenly she heard a noise and jerked her head to the right to see what made it. Her mood quickly went from hot and angry to cold and frightened.

"Will you fucking listen? I just.." Bittercup started, her temper getting short.

"Shhh!"

"What?" said Bittercup in a loud whisper. She was concerned but still mad.

"Quiet!" whispered Kimba scared. "I thought I heard something. Behind that bush over there." Kimba pointed into the darkness. They both stood still listening into the darkness waiting to hear another noise.

"Oh well.." muttered Bittercup sounding dissapointed.

"Wait no!" cried Kimba in a loud whisper still frightened.

"No. come on lets just get back to Bigtown before something kills us.. ugh" Bittercup sighed "we'll just leave Dusty here."

Kimba groaned. "Eh.. alright. But stay quiet _I_ don't want to get killed out here." she said shakily drawing her BB gun.

"Ok lets go." Bittercup droned looking to Kimba "Dammit Kimba put that thing away! The best you'll do with that is piss something off!"

Kimba frowned and away her weapon and the two silently set off back to Bigtown.

"Ugh my head.." thought Dusty as he awoke finding himself in an unfarmiliar place. He squinted his eyes as he put a hand to the back of his head. It felt wet, warm and sticky. He brought his hand in front of his eyes. His fingers were dirty and covered in blood, fresh blood, it dripped down his fingers and stained his palm. He was bleeding.. badly. But why though? And where was he? He tried to come up with an excuse to where he was to keep himself from panicing. "Maybe I fell asleep last night and sleep walked out here?.. No.. no that doesn't explain why he was bleeding. Actually, maybe he.. no that couldn't have happened." He tried to push the question to the back of his mind and tried to think of where he could be. He went to sit up but a sudden surge of incredible pain rushed through his body causing him to fall back down. When his back hit the ground he felt it again.

"Aaaargh! Fuck! My fucking shoulder!" he screamed "Dammit!" Suddely, he remembered. He remembered seeing and hearing childrens voiced, seeing his "friends" the people he looked after and cared about drawing their weapons on him, and Sticky. That little bastard. But what happened after that? He remembered running after Sticky wanting to kill him and then.. here?Where? Did he kill Sticky? He hoped so. But why can't he remember. He tried again to sit up using the other arm to push up. His shoulder screamed in pain but he managed through it and sat up.

"Mother fucker.." He groaned clenching his teeth and tightening his good hand into a fist.

"Wait.. what the hell?" he looked down in front of his feel and saw two trails leading from his feet. Was.. was he dragged here? This not only made him panic but his mind raced with questions! Who or what did this? And when? Whoever did it knows where he is. Slavers? Super mutants? He didnt know which would be worse. He quickly checked his neck for a slave collar. Thank goodness. It's not slavers and super mutants wouldn't leave him here. They'd have probably killed him. He couldn't have dragged himself here. He would have to worry about it later, but for know he had to get back.. where? Where could he go? Not back to Bigtown, not after last night! Was it last night? How long has he been here? He slowly stood up and gritted his teeth when the muscles in his shoulder tightened. He looked around. Hey, he knew this place, or that big rock at least. He called it slaver rock for obvious reasons. He always watched over here for slavers. He looked down the hill a little ways and there it was. Bigtown. He always fantasized about leaving it but not like this. He could never go back. But he had to know what happened that night.


End file.
